


Presentable Liberty - Mr.Smiley's view

by JLBurke



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Loneliness, POV Minor Character, back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLBurke/pseuds/JLBurke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the 5 day's Mr. Smiley goes through for his daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentable Liberty - Mr.Smiley's view

Mr. Smiley sat on the bed, staring at the locked door.

He was situated in what looked like a tiny bedroom that those really crappy motels have. The room was just a bed and a desk and a little toilet in the room leading off the one he was in. The wallpaper was pattern with fleur-de-lis and the carpet was a boring shade of beige. He had instantly noticed the deliberately placed camera, which was stuck in one of the corners, as well as metal bars on a little square of his door, when he first arrived here. On the desk, there was a huge stack of what looked like post cards with a leaf border and then a single black pen was next to it. The chair, like the bed, was hard and sturdy. The only thing in the room was the window that, no matter where you stood, was always just out of reach.

He was forced to wear a uniform when he got here. It comprised of the regular white button-up shirt with 'Happy Buddy TM' embroidered into it and black trousers with the addition of black brogue shoes that looked clown-like and a rainbow bow tie. They said it was something to do with helping with attitude.

He was told he needed to keep his assigned friend happy no matter what the cost and that he must also stay happy himself, or else... he didn't want to think about it. He had to send his friend nice letters but that alone wasn't good enough, he had to buy his friend entertainment.

He had been saving all his money up for a house which he joyously bought a month ago. He had had his eye on this little cottage in the middle of no where, it would e a lovely place to bring up his children in the quiet. Now, he had next to nothing in the bank and was going to get another paycheck soon but e had to quit his job to do this.

To keep his 'friend' occupied for now, he bought 5 poppers full of confetti.

Games were £50 each and they were the shittiest games he had ever seen. He bought one called serpent and he gave it a trail run got too stressed out to continue on level 2. 

He hated this God-forsaken place. He was only here because his daughters were being blackmailed. He remembered when his wife gave birth to June. She was very creative when she grew up and she was such an amazing ballerina. Whenever he saw her performances, it brought a tear to his eye, feeling like a proud farther. She brought so much joy to the family that they had another child. Violet was born next, always so caring for one so little. She wanted to be a Doctor so she could help people out. 

He needed to keep his 'friend' happy for the sake of his daughters. It seemed so stupid. He needed to add in random 'Ha ha ha's , he didn't get it but apparently, it was the only way to make the letters sound enthusiastic and happy, according to the men who had brought him here. He thought it sounded so overly sarcastic, how in the world could crappy games and fake letters be helping his friend? But none the less, he _had_ to do this.

"Urghhh!" He exclaimed, hitting his fist on the desk in frustration. 

"Hello?" A female voice sounded from the room to the left of him. 

"Hi?" He replied, moving towards the wall and putting his ear to it.

"Who are you?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Erm, I'm Mr. Smiley. I'm a er Happy Buddy."

"So am I! They blackmailed me! The bastards! They have my husband! There are cameras trained on me, I'm so scared."

"You need to calm down, people are going to hear you."

"Calm down?" She yelled. "They have my husband. He could be dead... or worse. I should be saving him, not writing stupid letters!"

From outside the bars on his door, he could see men in suits walk past and go over to the room next to him and then he heard the sound of the door banging open.

"No! No! Please don't! Let me out. Please." The woman begged.

There was a silence as she waited to receive a reply but got nothing. He imagined her eyes wide and desperate, studying one man to another trying to find an ounce of hope. Then he just about made out a whisper of a "No" from the woman.

There was a deafening bang that made him jump back and fall onto the floor.

He saw the men walk back down the corridor to where they came from, not paying him a single glance.He kept his mouth shut. He knew it must have been a gun shot. 

He sat there as he watched it get darker until he could barely see a thing. He managed to force himself to send another letter before he dragged himself into bed. He couldn't get to sleep. His mind was painfully blank as he lent on his side, body rigid and eyed till shot open . His back was to the camera, maybe they wouldn't notice if he didn't go to sleep. 

The sun started to rise and his black and white room began to regain colour.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good feedback, I'll finish the story. Trust me, it will get a lot sadder.


End file.
